Onii-san
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: Wolfram n'a pas toujours détesté sont frère, bien au contraire. Résumer hyper court mais bon en même temps c'est un OS pas très long


Un petit OS sur Kyo Kara Maoh parlant des relation de Wolfram et Conrad, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas.

Bonne lecture

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que Conrad avait disparu, on avait finalement retrouvé Yuri mais Conrad lui restait introuvable. Il y a quelque mois Wolfram n'y aurai porté aucune importance, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne considérai plus Conrad comme son frère, seulement, depuis que Yuri débarqué dans leur, il ne cessait de troublait leur relation en essayant de prouver au blondinet à quel point il admirer son frère bien qu'il soit mi-humains.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Wolfram avait toujours était très proche de son frère avant d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet. Leur mère entre ses responsabilité de Maoh et sa quête pour trouver le grand amour, n'accordait pas beaucoup à ses fils, aussi Conrad déjà mure avait décidé de prendre son jeune frère encore inocent et frêle à ce moment la. Depuis la petite tête blonde le suivait partout, ça ne le dérangeait pas, Wolfram à cette époque était tous qu'il y avait de plus adorable, aussi il le laissait l'accompagner un peu partout sauf évidament lorsqu'il partait en mission. Le petit garçon avait pris l'habitude d'observer son grand frère lors de ses entraînement à l'épée. Lorsqu'il le voyait sauter, esquiver et attaquer avec tant de classe, ses yeux se mettaient à briller, il vouait à son frère un admiration sans limite. Une fois l'entraînement terminer il le rejoigné et s'écriait: « Onii-san c'est toi le meilleur! Onii-san dit tu m'apprendra à être fort comme toi! » Alors Conrad lui souriait, lui ébouriffé les cheveux et lui promettait que quand il serai plus grand il serait son entraîner personnel.

Quand Wolfram eu grandit, Conrad entreprit de lui apprendre l'art de l'épée. Bien qu'un peu maladroit au début, le jeune mazoku appris vite à maîtriser son arme. Alors Conrad entreprit de lui apprendre à monter à cheval, pour cela il choisit une petite ferme dans un village mazoku des environ. Elle était tenu par un homme et sa fille qui avait à peu près l'âge de Wolfram. Le blondinet choisit un poulin brun et Conrad lui apprit à le monter, le faire galoper et sauter les obstacles, le soir quand la leçon se termina, l'homme les invita à entré dans sa petite maisonnette et commença à discuté avec Conrad autour d'un café alors que les deux jeunes mazoku faisait connaisance.

« - Alors ça t'a plu? Demanda Conrad.

\- Oui c'était génial! On reviendra hein?!

\- Bien sûr sinon comment je ferai pour t'apprendre à monter à cheval, et puis les propriétaires sont vraiment aimable tu ne trouve pas?

\- Si et puis la fille est très jolie…

\- Et bien dite donc, tu tombe vite amoureux toi!

\- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi! s'clama Wolfram rouge.

Alors Conrad s'eclata de rire »

Ils revenirent souvent à la ferme, Wolfram devient vite un as de l'équitation et l'homme lui offrit le polain brun qui avait bien grandit à présent, pour le remercié Wolfram lui offrit un énorme somme d'argent celui-ci voulut refusé mais le blond insista tant et si bien qu'il fut obligé accepté. Les deux frère continuèrent à se rendre à la ferme bien que Wolfram sache parfaitement monté à cheval. Les relation du blondinet et de la petite fermière devenait de plus en plus intime et il n'était pas rare qu'il lui rende visite seul lorsque son frère était dans l'incapacité de l'accompagné. Le temps passé et Conrad se faisait de moins en moins présent, le présage d'une futur guerre contre les humains l'inquièté beaucoup et il n'aivait plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à son petit frère. Aussi celui-ci passait tout le temps qu'il ne pouvait pas passer avec son frère en compagnie de sa petite fermière. Un jour alors qu'il allait la voir, Wolfram découvrit que le village n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine, les humain était venue dans la soirée et avait tout réduit à feu et à sang. Depuis ce jour Wolfram voua une haine sans borne au humain, maintenant qu'il était assez grand et expérimenté, il accompagnait son frère au combat. Seulment cela n'avait plus du tout le même but pour lui, si auparavant il voulait accompagné son frère pour vivre l'aventure et devenir un héros, maintenant tous ce qui comptait pour lui c'était détruire les humains qui avait détruit ce qu'il avait de plus chère. Conrad l'avait remarqué et n'aimait pas du tout ça, pourtant il ne pouvait plus rien faire, juste se rendre à l'évidance, son adorable petit frère avait bien changé.

Le conseillier du maoh effrayé par le révolte des humains décida de bannir tous les mazoku mi-humain. Conrad fut convoqué, son frère n'avait rien avoir avec ces pouriture d'humain du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car Conrad était bien le fils d'un humain et même si il avait décidé de ce ralié au mazoku cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était. Wolfram n'en cru pas ses oreilles ainsi son frère était le fils de ceux qui avait tué sa fermière, encore plus que le faite qu'il soit humain, Wolfram était dégouté du faite qu'il lui avait caché, lui qui croyait qui lui faisait confiance, qu'il lui disait tout, comment avait-il pu lui caché une telle chose, ce jour la le lien unissant les deux frère qui paraissait si fort fut brissé par une simple phrase.

Le temps était passé, la fermière avait était oublié et la rage également, mais il était difficile de reformé un lien après tant d'année. Cependant, après la mystérieuse disparition de Conrad, Wolfram trouvé son comportement complètement stupide, il avait tellement honte quand il pensait à ce que son frère avait du ressentir, seul toutes ses années. Pourtant le mal était fait, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, attendre que Conrad revienne et que les plaie se referment.

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous à plu n'hésité pas à laissé un petit review


End file.
